It is known to use documents having such position identification markings in combination with a pen having an imaging system, such as an infra red camera, within it, which is arranged to image a small area of the page close to the pen nib. The pen includes a processor having image processing capabilities and a memory and is triggered by a force sensor in the nib to record images from the camera as the pen is moved across the document. From these images the pen can determine the position of any marks made on the document by the pen. The pen markings can be stored directly as graphic images, which can then be stored and displayed in combination with other markings on the document. In some applications the simple recognition that a mark has been made by the pen on a predefined area of the document can be recorded, and this information used in any suitable way. This allows, for example, forms with check boxes on to be provided and the marking of the check boxes with the pen detected. In further applications the pen markings are analysed using character recognition tools and stored digitally as text. Systems using this technology are available from Anoto AB and described on their website www.Anoto.com.
For such a system to be able to handle a large number of documents it is desirable for the system to be able to define a large area of pattern space, any part of which can be identified by the markings on it, and to be able to allocate parts of that pattern space to respective documents in such a way that the allocation can be recorded and referred to when the document is used. In known systems this is typically achieved by defining a number of pages within the pattern space, allocating a group of pages to a particular application, such as a particular type of form, and printing a group of documents each one having the pattern from one or more pages of the pattern space on it. The documents are then stored or distributed as hard copy for later use.
It is known from WO 01/75723 to provide a system for producing valuable documents such as gift vouchers. In this system a central server has defined in it a number of coordinate areas, i.e. predefined areas of pattern space, together with an ordering system for a valuable document having a predefined format. A user who wants to order a gift voucher connects his computer to the server and inputs information specific to his request such as the name and address of the intended recipient of the document. The server then allocates an area of pattern space to the document before forwarding the document to the recipient, who prints it out for use. Alternatively the document can be printed out by the server and sent to the recipient by post. This system is therefore designed to allow a user to print documents with position identification coding remotely, and provides the ability to have pre-designed valuable documents printed individually in response to a specific order for such a document.
WO 02/19260 describes a development system for a printed product having position identification pattern on it. The system allows a document, such as a form, to be designed electronically and to have position identification pattern included in a digital representation of the document. The form is tested using the digital representation and a mouse, which emulates the digital pen that would be used on a hard copy of the document. After the form has been designed and tested it can be printed for further testing. Provided the tests are satisfactory the document is sent to a printing press where a large batch of the documents are pre-printed for distribution and use.